One of the larger obstacles in implementing VOIP is how emergency/911 calls are handled and how to transmit current 911 calling party location information in the case of an emergency. Most commercially available systems now require that configuration changes be made in back end databases, manually or by some user submission, each time the phone is moved, or that there is information in the phone itself that must be configured if it is moved. Some systems simply do not allow a direct connection for 911 calls.
For some current VOIP users this is not a major problem as they still have analog land lines and are only using VOIP as a supplement to traditional service offerings. In these situations once the physical telephone set is installed it does not usually move. However, as VOIP providers continue to attempt to expand market share this limitation will become more of an issue. Also, it is clear that national, state and local regulators will be demanding a more robust and failsafe solution regarding making emergency calls from VOIP type telecommunication devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that allows users of VOIP phones to be able to place 911 calls and have the calls connect in order to provide correct information to a 911 operator.